Sun
by Ren18
Summary: Pertemuan Tomioka Giyuu dengan Kamado Tanjirou membuatnya merasakan arti dari kehidupan yang menggerakkan roda takdir hidup Giyuu ke dalam kisah yang kelam.


Sun

Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu

Untuk pertama kalinya Tomioka Giyuu merasa hidupnya memiliki arti ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang anak dengan rambut merah burgundy yang melindungi adiknya yang sudah menjadi seorang iblis.

Saat itu Giyuu masih berusia 19 tahun dan saat itu pula roda takdir akan membawa Giyuu ke dalam sebuah kisah yang menunjukkan kelamnya dunia.

Giyuu bertemu lagi dengan anak itu 2 tahun kemudian. Giyuu mengingat kembali anak yang pernah ia temui saat melihat wajahnya. Masih sama melindungi adiknya yang sudah menjadi iblis. Giyuu melindunginya dari serangan pilar serangga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Giyuu, ia melindungi seseorang...

Ia percaya bahwa anak itu yang bernama Kamado Tanjirou dan Kamado Nezuko akan menuntun dunia ini ke dalam perdamaian dan mengalahkan Muzan. Saat pertemuan para pilar Giyuu mengorbankan dirinya, bertaruh dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai bayarannya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan menatap wajah Oyakata-sama yang tersenyum kepadanya. Berusaha mengabaikan isakan pilu dari Tanjirou yang menangis akan kebaikan dan kepedulian Giyuu terhadap adiknya.

Satu minggu setelah pertemuan para pilar. Giyuu melangkahkan kakinya di depan butterfly estate. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya membawanya kemari. Untuk apa ia kemari? Giyuu yang dilanda perasaan bimbang hendak kembali ke kediamannya.

"Tomioka-san!" Sebuah suara lembut dan hangat memanggil Giyuu dari kejauhan.

"Tomioka-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada."

Tanjirou hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat dari sang pilar air.

"Ah! Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada mu. Karena sudah menyelamatkan ku dan juga yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Tomioka-san dengan apa."

"Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan. Berlatih dan lundungi adik mu."

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Percakapan yang singkat diakhiri saat Tanjirou akan pergi menjalankan misi bersama dengan Zenitsu, Inosuke, dan Rengoku Kyoujurou sang pilar api.

Siang hari yang seharusnya cerah diliputi awan mendung. Seiring dengan kabar yang tersebar bahwa sang pilar api telah gugur dalam menjalankan misinya.

Tanjirou untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Merasakan kehancuran yang sama besarnya saat ia kehilangan keluarganya.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Giyuu bertemu dengan Tanjirou yang duduk menghadap halaman dari butterfly estate. Semakin Giyuu mendekat semakin Giyuu paham apa yang sedang dilakukan Tanjirou.

Isakan tangis kecil terdengar oleh Giyuu.

Tanpa aba-aba Giyuu segera melangkah dan mendekati Tanjirou dan memegang pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Mata merah anggur yang biasanya dipenuhi kehangatan, saat ini redup dan dipenuhi air mata.

"To-Tomioka-san?" Tanjirou yang kaget akan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. Segera menghapus air matanya dengan ujung baju lengannya.

Giyuu yang tidak berkata apa-apa segera membawa Tanjirou ke dalam pelukannya. Tanjirou yang merasa malu, merasakan panas di wajahnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa pada malam itu. Tanjirou tetap berada dalam pelukan Giyuu dan menggenggam erat lengan bajunya.

Melihat Tanjirou yang terluka dan menangis. Mengingatkan Giyuu saat ia masih berusia 13 tahun. Ingatan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Semakin dekat pertarungan melawan Kibutsuji Muzan. Separuh Iblis bulan atas sudah dikalahkan oleh Tanjirou dan yang lainnya. Hingga saat ini, Giyuu masih diliputi perasaan tidak pantas dan bersalah yang menggerogoti dirinya.

Suatu pagi Giyuu yang baru saja menjalankan misi bertemu dengan Tanjirou di perjalanan menuju markas pemburu iblis. Tanjirou mengikuti Giyuu tepat 2 langkah dibelakangnya.

"Tomioka-san, aku senang bertemu dengan mu. Apa kau baru saja menjalankan misi?"

Giyuu tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Tanjirou menabrak punggung Giyuu.

"Tomioka-san, ada apa?"

"Giyuu... Panggil aku dengan namaku."

"Eh? Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu merasakan perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya menenangkan dan hangat. Tanjirou dan Giyuu berjalan berdampingan. Tanjirou yang terus berbicara mengenai misinya di desa pembuat pedang dan Giyuu yang terus mendengarkan cerita Tanjirou hingga akhir.

Tanjirou baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-17. Sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Giyuu. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika berdua adalah Tanjirou yang terus bercerita dan Giyuu yang mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya Giyuu dan Tanjirou berhenti tepat di depan pohon bunga sakura. Giyuu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik haorinya dan memberikannya kepada Tanjirou. Dalam keheningan tanpa sepata kata pun. Tanjirou tersenyum dan matanya berkilau penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ini hadiah yang indah, Giyuu-san... Terima kasih."

Hadiah yang sederhana hanya sebuah hiasan rambut. Giyuu segera memasangkan hiasan rambut itu pada rambut merah burgundy Tanjirou yang sudah mencapai punggungnya itu. Diikat dengan ekor kuda tinggi dan dihiasi dengan hiasan rambut merah muda yang serasi dengan warna rambut Tanjirou. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga petang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kibutsuji Muzan datang ke markas pemburu iblis bersama dengan iblis bulan yang tersisa. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Hanya Giyuu, Muichirou, dan Sanemi pilar yang tersisa setelah kedatangan Muzan. Bahkan Oyakata-sama ikut gugur bersama dengan istrinya dan kedua anaknya dengan meledakkan diri mereka. Berharap ledakan itu menimbulkan efek yang cukup untuk memusnahkan Muzan.

Tanjirou berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membunuh Muzan. Obat yang diberikan Tamayo kepada Muzan tidak berhasil. Hingga matahari terbit, Muzan berhasil melarikan diri bersama dengan iblis bulan atas 4. Satu-satunya iblis bulan yang tersisa dari pertarungan malam itu. Obat yang diberikan Tamayo kepada Nezuko tidak berhasil tapi juga tidak gagal. Nezuko tetap menjadi iblis yang menaklukan matahari perbedaannya terletak pada Nezuko yang mendapatkan ingatannya saat ia masih menjadi manusia.

Tamayo telah tiada beserta para pilar dan pemburu iblis yang lainnya.

Kiriya-sama yang menempati posisi ayahnya yang telah tiada, berusaha memulihkan kekuatan pemburu iblis yang tersisa. Dengan menjadikan Tanjirou, Zenitzu, Inosuke, dan Kanao sebagai pengganti pilar yang sudah tiada.

Tiga tahun berlalu Tanjirou berusia 20 tahun dan Giyuu berusia 26 tahun, Giyuu Tomioka secara resmi berhasil melewati penyakit yang diderita dari pemilik tanda yang tidak bisa melampaui usia 25 tahun.

Malam itu Giyuu dan Tanjirou tidur berdampingan. Tanjirou yang terdidur dengan lengan atas Giyuu sebagai bantal. Giyuu menghirup aroma familiar dari puncak atas rambut merah burgundy Tanjirou. Aroma yang menenangkan dan Giyuu tidak akan pernah bosan menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh Tanjirou. Giyuu berharap hal ini dapat bertahan selamanya. Selama Tanjirou berada di sisinya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tanjirou mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bibir yang lembut dan hangat segera menyambut Giyuu. Giyuu menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan dan menikmati manisnya bibir Tanjirou. Segera setelah itu Giyuu membaringkan Tanjirou tepat di bawahnya dan berkata...

"Tanjirou menikahlah denganku."

Giyuu dan Tanjirou secara resmi mengikat diri mereka bersama. Walaupun tanpa adanya upacara pernikahan. Cincin yang melingkari jari manis keduanya itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua terikat dalam sebuah ikatan abadi.

Selama Kibutsuji Muzan masih hidup, dunia ini tidak akan pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan dengan kata damai. Muzan dalam waktu singkat berhasil mengumpulkan lagi pasukan 12 iblis bulan yang sama kuatnya dengan 12 iblis bulan terdahulu. Sekali lagi dalam hidup Giyuu, ia menyaksikan penderitaan dan kesedihan yang dilalui oleh Tanjirou. Muzan berhasil mendapatkan Nezuko dan Kibutsuji Muzan berhasil menaklukan matahari dengan memakan Nezuko dan mendapatkan kemampuannya sebagai penakluk matahari. Kekalahan terbesar bagi pemburu iblis. Tanjirou yang sudah menguasai nafas matahari membunuh 3 iblis bulan atas dengan sekali serangan. Emosi yang selama ini tidak pernah Tanjirou keluarkan karena ia selama ini memliki keseimbangan dalam emosi seperti halnya tumbuhan. Hingga akhir pertarungan, Kibutsuji Muzan mundur perlahan seorang diri dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Giyuu memeluk Tanjirou dengan erat. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hanya mereka berdua yang selamat dari pertempuran tiada akhir ini. Tanjirou dan Giyuu berusaha mengumpulkan tubuh tak bernyawa pemburu iblis dan menguburkan mereka dengan layak.

Sebagai pemburu iblis yang tersisa. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bertahan. Giyuu dan Tanjirou tinggal di suatu rumah yang sederhana. Hanya mereka berdua dan itu sudah cukup, dan bagi Giyuu selama ada Tanjirou di sisinya ia akan terus berjuang hingga akhir hayat hidupnya. Karena Tanjirou adalah mataharinya. Penerang kehidupan Giyuu yang kelam dan dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. Hanya Tanjirou satu-satunya orang terkasih yang tersisa yang dimiliki oleh Giyuu.

Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Tanjirou. Giyuu adalah segalanya bagi Tanjirou. Tanpa pertemuannya dengan Giyuu maka ia tidak akan berada di sini. Menjadi pemburu iblis dan membunuh iblis yang mengancam umat manusia.

Meskipun pertarungan ini sangat sulit untuk dimenangkan oleh Giyuu dan Tanjirou. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah.

End.

Author's note :

Fanfic pertama kimetsu yang saya buat. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Saran dan kritik sangat diperbolehkan. Saya adalah penggemar berat GiyuuTan. Ada yang sependapat dengan saya?

Semoga fanfic sederhana ini dapat memenuhi kebutuhan para penggemar GiyuuTan!


End file.
